Welcome Home
by Vonda17
Summary: Takan ada lagi penantian seperti dulu, karena bagaimanapun, dan seberapa jauhpun Sasuke melangkah. Hanyalah dirinya tempat pria itu berlabuh, hanya Sakura sebagai tempat ia pulang.


**Welcome Home**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Vonda17**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **T**

 **Romance and Canon**

 **Warning: Typo, Ooc, alur gaje, feel ga dapet dll. Dilarang meng- Copas, meniru cerita yang telah dibuat, tanpa seizin Vonda17. Hargai para Author yang sudah kerja keras menulis cerita dengan imajinasi dan inspirasi yang kadang sulit di dapat.**

 **Dont Flame! Dont Like Dont Read. Understand? yes? Good.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Welcome Home**

 **Vonda17 present.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi..."

Itulah 2 kata yang keluar dari mulut keturunan Uchiha terakhir. Gadis bermata emerald indah ini hanya tersipu malu ketika pria itu menyentuh jidatnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang telah kembali dari kegelapan berkat Naruto dan lainnya yang telah berusaha dan berjuang melawan musuh sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"Dia akan pergi." Sahut Kakashi yang berada di samping gadis keturunan Haruno ini.

"Ya, demi menebus kesalahannya." Ucap Sakura sendu menatap punggung tegap itu semakin jauh dari jarak pandangannya.

"Sakura..." Kakashi mengerti perasaan murid tercantik di teamnya ini. Sakura bukanlah gadis lemah yang mendamba Sasuke seperti dulu. Tapi sebagai gadis yang sudah dewasa dan kuat. Perasaan yang ia pegag teguh dari dulu bukanlah perasaan yang sembarangan dan bukanlah perasaan yang hanya dibangun dengan waktu yang sebentar. Cinta, Sakura cinta pada pria itu selamanya.

"Sensei... Aku percaya dia akan kembali lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu , Sakura membalikan tubuhnya berjalan bersama angin yang menghembuskan kelopak bunga musim semi dan mengiringi kepergianya.

"Mereka... Ternyata sudah dewasa!"

Gumam Kakashi menatap langit yang berwarna jingga, sosok-sosok itu sudah tak terlihat. 2 sosok yang saling memendam rasa sejak dulu. Sasuke dan Sakura, 2 sosok ini yang selalu menyembunyikan rasa, walaupun terkadang Sakuralah yang lebih menonjol dengan perasaannya.

Kakashipun tersenyum dari balik topengnya, ternyata tinggal dirinyalah yang belum merasakan hal itu semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Welcome Home**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 Tahun berlalu. Sakura tumbuh semakin dewasa, kini ia menjabat sebagai kepala medis di rumah sakit konoha. Tak diragikan kembali kecerdasan dan kemampuan kunoichi pink ini. 2 Tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, dari ruangan tempat ia berkerja , Sakura memandang bulan purnama dari jendelanya yang terbuka membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun... Aku merindukanmu!." Gumamnya.

Waktu kerjanya sudah habis, Sakura pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Saat di perjalanan, Sakura melihat ke arah kedai ramen ichiraku. Kedai makanan yang banyak menyimpan kenangan team 7 , terlebih lagi kedai tersebut selalu menjadi tempat favorite sahabat kuningnya, Naruto. Bahkan ada pepatah baru yang mengatakan bahwa dimana ada Ichiraku disitu ada Naruto. Sakura pun terkekeh kecil ketika mengingat pepatah itu.

"Kau tidak masuk kesana?" Ucap seseorang dari belakang Sakura, Sakura pun mendengus kecil.

"Tidak." Sahut Sakura yang masih dalam posisinya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura pun mengernyitkan alisnya. Orang yang ada di belakangnya ini sepertinya mau tahu saja urusan orang lain atau mungkin seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya ini adalah ninja yang sedang mencari perhatian darinya. Bukannya sombong, tapi sudah puluhan ninja laki-laki yang ia tolak cintanya pasca perang dunia Shinobi.

Sakura pun membalikan badannya.

"Tidak apa-ap... !"

Dan seketika perkataan itu berhenti bersama dengan tubuhnya yang menjadi kaku.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Sakura."

.

DEG

.

Sakurapun tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya untuk sedetikpun. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Sungguh ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya ini.

"Aku kembali, Sakura".

"Sa-su-ke.."

.

GREB!

.

Sakurapun menerjang tubuh tegap nan gagah itu dan tak pernah ingin ia lepaskan. Ia takut kalau Sasuke akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya lagi. Cukup sudah ia memendam semua rasa dan biarkan malam ini ia curahkan semua perasaanya pada pria pencuri hatinya sejak dari dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Welcome Home**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari muncul dari balik-balik awan yang putih dan menyusup menembus jendela, membuat silau mata yang sedang terpejam tidur.

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya, pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah sinar matahari pagi yang sudah menerangi seisi kamarnya. Ia pu tersenyum damai , mimpinya tadi malam begitu indah . Mimpi indah disetiap malamnya yang kini jadi kenyataan. Sakura pun membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ohayou!" Bisiknya tak ingin membangunkan sosok yang tertidur disampingnya ini.

Sakurapun menatap pria yang tengah tertidur lelap ini, mata onyx dan rinnegan yang masih tertutup, wajah yang semakin tegas dan tampan, dan tak lupa tangan kokoh yang senantiasa memeluknya dengan lembut nan erat. Sasuke sekarang benar-benar kembali dan takan pernah pergi jauh lagi dalam arti yang signifikan, karena sekarang ada ikatan pasti antara dia dengan dirinya.

Pernikahan. Ya, sejak pertemuan di malam itu, Sasuke langsung melamarnya dan keesokannya Sakura sudah berubah marganya menjadi marga Uchiha seperti sekarang ini. Senang Sakura senang bukan kepalang saat ia benar-benar menjadi bagian hidup bagi Sasuke.

Usil, Sakura menyentuh kening yang di halangi oleh rambut yang di sebut poni itu, lalu jari itupun turun menuju hidung suaminya yang mancung, jari itu pun terus turun hingga...

"Sakura..."

Dengan mata yang membulat Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil telunjuknya namun ditahan oleh tangan kekar Sasuke. Kelopak mata itupun perlahan terbuka dan menatap tajam wanita di depanya ini.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun... "

Sasuke pun membimbing tangan istrinya kearah pipinya.

"Sentuhlah kalau memang kau mau menyentuhnya!"

Sahut Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan sekilas mengecup telapak tangan mungil itu. Sakurapun ikut tersenyum dengan semburat merah dipipinya, dan ia pun mulai membelai pelan pipi suaminya.

"Aishiteru..." Bisik Sasuke terpejam menikmati belaian tangan sang istri di pipinya.

"Aishiteru yo Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

.

.

.

Bersyukur. Sakura sangat bersyukur atas kehidupan barunya ini. Ia tak meminta hidup yang sempurna seperti lainya, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang sangat di kasihi dan dicintainya. Takan ada lagi penantian seperti dulu, seberapa jauh pun Sasuke melangkah, Sakura yakin dia akan kembali padanya, karena hanyalah Sakura tempat satu-satunya untuk Sasuke pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pojok Author :**_ hoho ketemu lagi denganku dan pastinya dengan ff yang gaje ini ne? kemarin dapet FLAME! horeeeeee #tepuk_tangan mungkin flamers ga baca warning dulu kali ya... (curhat...) well abaikan saja tentang flame malah itu buat aku jd pgn cepet2 publish karyaku yg lainya _

Arigatou yang sudah rela membaca fict abal kayak gini, maaf kalo gaje, alurnya berantakan dan semacamnya aku hanya ingin REVIEW dari kalian supaya aku bisa memperbaiki kembali skill ku dalam menulis. well sudah terlalu banyak basa-basi sampai bertemu di fict karyaku selanjutnya n ciyu babay :D

Vonda17


End file.
